This invention relates to a tank for a pump, which accommodates a fluid for pumping, such as a chemical, and used with a small size pump.
This type of tank is used with a pump in a system for quantitatively pumping a fluid such as a chemical. In the site of installation of the tank, the pump is installed on the tank top, for instance, for saving the installation space. Further, the tank is secured in position by an anchor bolt in the installation site.
As this type of tank, a synthetic resin molding is used, which is comparatively light in weight. Therefore, when the residual quantity of fluid for pumping in the tank becomes small, the balance of the tank is deteriorated, and the tank may be displaced or turned down when it is touched from the outside or by strong winds in case where it is installed outdoors. Particularly, where the pump is installed on top of the tank as in the prior art use, the centroid of the tank is at a high position, and the possibility of the displacement or turning-down of the tank is increased. Where the fluid for pumping in the tank is a chemical or a chemical compound, the turning-down of the tank may bring about a grave accident.
The installation of the tank, therefore, requires an operation of securing the tank with anchor bolts of the like. When the tank is installed on a roof or an existing equipment, it is necessary to newly mount anchor bolts or the like, thus leading to cost increase. Actually, in many cases the tank is left without being secured. Further, when the tank is installed on the ground surface, it can not be sufficiently secured with anchor bolts.